Cena's Secrets
by enigma77
Summary: No one would ever try to fool John Cena. No one, that is, except one person.


**A/N This story is not really for those who are a part of the Cenation. Don't bash me 'cause I just gave you a warning. Remember that. So this is just another Cena hating fic. I don't own the wrestlers mentioned. I just wish I did. I only own the OC. At least I hope I do since it's me. Anyway, read, consider reviewing, and enjoy it as much as possible. :)**

* * *

Cena's Secrets

Waiting in the backstage area, John Cena was drinking a glass of skim milk. His image called for the healthiest, most wholesome drink imaginable. He stood there pondering his career. As far as he was concerned, no one would ever want to fool him. He was John Cena, the face of the World Wrestling Entertainment. He was the golden boy and everybody loved him.

John never counted on Tessa. She was a pure wrestling fan who respected only talented wrestlers, not just any guy who had the least amount of skills. The WWE had been her source of entertainment since she was four years old so when a guy like Cena was taking title shots away from Shawn Michaels, a twenty-five year veteran, Tessa got angry.

More important than her anger, Tessa got even. She wouldn't watch her favorite wrestlers, guys who had paid their dues in the business, get trampled on. No, no. She was not going to take that lying down.

When the opportunity presented itself, Tessa acted quickly. The moment she heard that the WWE would be coming to Pittsburgh, she made plans to go. Nothing would stop her from getting revenge on John Cena for the legends.

The day of the show was coming, and Tessa was giddy with anticipation. Through her WWE Universe profile on the Internet, she was able to come into contact with Adam Copeland, better known as the wrestling world's Edge. Adam, himself, had a conflict with Cena. On numerous occasions, Cena had defeated him for the WWE Championship, all because the fans liked Cena more than Edge.

Adam didn't usually look at his messages on his profile, but the subject line for one caught his eye. It read, "Girl Seeks Help In Tricking Cena." Now, John Cena's name had popped up in multiple messages sent to Adam, but they were usually just fan girls saying Cena was better than him. This one wanted Cena to get knocked off his high horse. Adam didn't know this Tessa, but he knew he liked the peculiar girl.

After a few days of corresponding, Tessa knew that Adam was definitely going to help her with her evil plan. He was even going to sneak Tessa backstage so they could follow through with it.

The fateful day came and Tessa, waiting in the parking lot, was met by Adam. She was giddy—this was one of her all time favorite wrestlers—but she had to keep her cool.

Adam had just one thing to say. "Let's do this."

He let her into the building and silently took her back to his locker room. When anyone asked who the random girl was, he absently said it was his cousin.

They got to the room and sat across from each other. Adam spoke first. "So what's the plan again exactly? I want to make sure I got this right."

"Okay," she said, thinking about it. "I'm gonna pretend I'm Cena's biggest fan. Eventually, he's gonna trust me 'cause I'm just an innocent little girl," she continued sarcastically at the end. "His deepest, darkest secret's gonna come out, and I'll report it back to you. Then, we'll spread the rumors."

Adam chuckled. "I like your ideas."

"Actually, my friend, Veronica, came up with it."

"Well," he said. "Then, I like the way Veronica thinks."

Their laconic conversation ended when a producer came in. "Adam, you're on in five minutes." He left the room.

"I better get goin'," Tessa said. "Don't wanna miss the show."

"Uh-huh. I still can't believe you're doing this."

Tessa glanced at him. "When you hate Cena as much as I do, then maybe you'll understand."

As she walked out of the room, she heard Adam shout, "But I do hate him as much as you do!"

Making her way to where the rest of the audience was, Tessa bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said. At the same time as a male voice said, "Sorry."

She looked up to see who she ran into, and, as luck would have it, it was John Cena.

Tessa figured she may as well get started with her whole charade. "Oh, my gosh! John Cena! I'm, like, your biggest fan!"

On any other day, John wouldn't have paid any attention to the star struck girl; this happened on a daily basis. For some reason, John was drawn to her. "Oh, thank you." Look, I'm really sorry for ramming into you like that. "I wasn't paying attention and—"

"No, it's fine," Tessa interrupted. "Totally my fault. My name's Tessa, by the way." She held out her hand and John shook it.

The two got to talking, and Tessa knew right away that, though he seemed like a nice guy, he definitely had a big ego. He kept talking about his title reigns and his stupid "Cenation," his whole legion of minions.

Tessa didn't think her plan would go over as well as it did. Before long, John was making arrangements to get her free tickets when the WWE came near here hometown.

After meeting John, Tessa reported back to Adam.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "He never takes that much of a liking to anyone. There must be something really special about you."

Tessa dismissed that last comment. "Anyway, he wants to meet with me for lunch tomorrow so I got to find a hotel to stay in, I guess."

"Just stay in my room. You are my 'cousin,' right?"

Tessa sighed. "Yeah, I guess." To be honest, Tessa wasn't so sure. For all she knew, Adam could be some creepy guy, and she wasn't sure if she could really trust him. She didn't know his intentions. However, her whole thought process went out the window. It was Edge, after all.

When the show was over, they went to Adam's room and talked about wrestling. Their favorites, the ones they hate, and the matches they love. Tessa learned that Adam grew up idolizing Hulk Hogan, but since he went over to TNA, he couldn't look at him the same way. Tessa confided that one of the main reasons why her favorite match was the Iron Man match at WrestleMania 12 between Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels is that she was, at one time, completely in love with Shawn. The two learned a lot about each other. They didn't actually realize until six o'clock in the morning that they had been talking all night.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry," Tessa said. "You really need to rest for your job, don't you? I kept you up all night."

"It's fine," Adam consoled her. "I can never sleep in hotels anyway. It's not home."

Tessa gave him a sad smile, but didn't say anything. She kind of felt bad for Adam. All that money and fame, yet he was never able to have a decent night's sleep in his own bed.

The morning dragged on with Tessa checking the clock constantly. John told her to meet him downstairs at ten.

When ten o'clock came, Tessa, dressed in the John Cena shirt Adam bought her, went to find John. It didn't take long, for he was waiting for her in the lobby.

"Hey, Tessa," he greeted. "How have you been?"

"Fine. You?" Tessa asked, trying to be polite.

"Good, good. It's a beautiful day out, huh?"

Tessa looked out the window. There was snow everywhere. "John, there's, like, a bazillion inches of snow here."

"You don't like the snow/' he questioned.

"You do?" she countered. "Where are we eating?" Tessa asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I figured we'd just eat at the Burger King across the street."

"Awesome. I love their chicken tenders." Tessa had to admit she liked John's choice of eateries.

They walked over to Burger King, and while Tessa picked a table, John ordered the food. He came back with a Coke, some fries, chicken tenders, and a hamburger for Tessa and just a salad and water for himself. _Figures_, Tessa thought.

They talked and talked but nothing shocking came out of Cena's mouth. Then, Tessa asked him a question he wasn't expecting. They were finishing their drinks when Tessa questioned, "Why do you wear jean shorts? Everyone else wears trunks or tights, but you wear shorts."

"Uh…Well…Um, I d-don't know," he stammered uncomfortably. I…I just do."

"I mean, there has to be a reason," Tessa pressed, knowing she had found the gold mine. "Triple H wears trunks, Chris Jericho wears 'em, and Christian and Edge wears tights. Pretty much everyone wears those…and then there's you wearing shorts."

John shifted in his seat. "Um, okay. You're right, there is a reason, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Tessa leaned forward. "I promise," she solemnly lied.

"All right. Uh…Well, I kinda wear something called Spanx."

Tessa was puzzled. "Spanx?"

"Yeah. You know, those things that Oprah wears. She says they keep all her leg and stomach blubber in check."

"You…wear Spanx?" Tessa choked out.

"Yes," he said with a straight face. "But remember, you can't tell anyone."

Lying through her teeth, Tessa said, "It's between you and me. I swear on my grandmother's grave, I won't tell a soul."

Considering the fact that Adam did, indeed, have a soul, Tessa did not keep her promise.

"He wears Spanx!" she screamed, bursting through the hotel room door.

Adam was caught by surprise. "Wait. What?"

Exasperated, Tessa said, "You heard me, Copeland. The man wears Spanx!"

"You mean those things Oprah wears?" When Tessa nodded, Adam shuddered. "Ugh. Can you see him prancin' around with those things?" He shuddered again. "Now, I think I'm going to throw up."

Just then, Tessa got the brightest idea ever. "That's it. That's the rumor. Not only does Cena wear Spanx, but he models them in the mirror!"

Adam jumped out of his seat. "Yes, yes. That's great! Tess, come on! We gotta get on the computer. This rumor's going worldwide."

They searched for wrestling websites, and when they found one they thought was good enough, they sent them an anonymous email, claiming they had the dirt on Cena. The website wanted the information, and Adam and Tessa were more than glad to give it to them.

The next morning, John Cena got the shock of his life. Being that he Googled his name multiple times a day, he was used to rumors being about him, but never one of this magnitude.

The whole page had different articles from different websites that all had the same title: "John Cena and His Spanx!"

Never in his life had he been so horrified. Despite all the false rumors, this one was true. How could he deny it? He'd never get away with it.

"Tessa!" he screamed. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Tessa seemed like such a nice fan. An honest fan. Someone John could trust, but that wasn't the case. He would never trust a fan again.

Meanwhile, Tessa and Adam were basking in the glory of a job not done well. No, this job was done in the most spectacular manner.

* * *

**What did you think of it? Love it? Hate it? Wish that I never graced the world of FanFiction? Let me know. Good, bad, I'm tough; I can take it. If I insulted any Cena fans, I almost feel sorry. Almost. :)**


End file.
